


The Prank

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami has been working too much lately, and Korra decides that it's up to her to make Asami take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korra Pulls a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes in my writing or something that doesn't make sense and needs clarification please tell me, I want to improve my writing so it's a big help.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, my user name is korrasamishipper

Bolin was about to knock on the door when it flew open and he was roughly pulled in by his collar. Korra called him an hour ago and told him that there was an emergency, and that he needed to come to the Sato estate as soon as possible. He grabbed the first cab he saw and promptly arrived as asked, wondering the whole way about what was so important that he had to come so late. The sun had already set and night briskly took over the skies hours ago.  
Korra quickly locked the door again and held up her index finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.  
“Um, Korra, what’s going on?” Bolin said in a high pitched voice.  
“We’re on a secret mission Bo. We’re going to have to defeat the evil corporation that is Future Industries, for its attempts to kidnap my Asami.”  
Bolin’s eyes bulged and worry spread over his face. “Asami’s in danger?!” he whispered frantically. “What did they do?”  
“Ok, so yesterday I made her breakfast, I slaved over it for an hour and made her favorites and everything. I even had to get up early, and you know how I feel about mornings. So what does she do? Well I’ll tell you, she grabs a piece of toast and runs out the door, telling me she’s late! Can you believe the nerve,” Korra said, the outrage clearly displayed.   
“Korra, I thought this was serious. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“So are you going to help me or not?”  
“What do you plan to do?”  
“We’re gonna prank Asami,” Korra’s devious grin was all that was needed to convince Bolin, and soon the two were on their way to the garage. Korra already had a plan, what she really needed was a helping hand, and as soon as they entered her girlfriend’s garage she went over to the tools. “Here’s what we’ll do,” she handed Bolin a wrench as she spoke, “You’re going to unscrew all the front seats off her cars, and I’ll start to remove the wheels. This way she won’t have any way to leave to work tomorrow.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Bolin stood straight and tall like a soldier, and saluted her before getting to work.   
They spent the next several hours working to make the assortment of cars useless for travel. As they worked Bolin realized something, “Hey Korra? Where is Asami by the way?”  
“She got home at like eleven and went to sleep right away, that jerk. And I waited for her to get back all day,” Korra said sadly.  
“Oh, so how are things between you?” his voice showed genuine concern.  
“We’re good, really, it’s just there are weeks when she just works and works, and now that she’s working on expanding into the fire nation I barely see her.”  
They continued to chat as they finished up their tasks, and after taking the last seat off they took a look at their handiwork.   
Cars and bikes sat on their frames, their wheels in neat stacks next to them. Every car was missing the front seat. Korra put the tools away, and put her arm around Bolin’s shoulders. He had a proud smirk on his face as he looked over the garage, “I think we did a good job.”  
“We sure did,” Korra couldn’t wait till Asami woke up in a few hours.   
They both cleaned themselves up from the oil and grime that stained them, and Bolin went home as the sky began to grow lighter.  
Korra made her way to her and Asami’s bedroom, and through to the bathroom and got into the shower. Korra was exhausted but when she came out of the bathroom, ready to fall into the welcoming sheets, the alarm clock went off. She groaned loudly and went to turn it off, as Asami began to stir.  
“Asami, time to get up,” she gently woke her lover. Asami’s eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up, “Korra? Why are you up so early?”  
“Uh…no reason…um…I…couldn’t sleep,” she struggled to find an excuse.  
“Is everything ok? I’m sorry I came home so late yesterday,” she looked at Korra with her green eyes and Korra started to feel a bit guilty about the surprise she left for her. “Just a few more full days and the negotiations will be done, and I’ll start working regular hours again.” The guilt within Korra dissolved as Asami told her that she had to work late today again.  
Asami went to the shower and then got dressed. Korra followed her to the kitchen in her pajamas and watched Asami make herself some tea. As Asami finished pouring it into her cup, she walked over to Korra and gave her a peck on the lips and started making her way towards the garage. Korra quickly ran to the door and sneaked over to a spot from which she could see her girlfriend’s inevitable reaction. Korra waited a few seconds, not moving from her spot and saw Asami walk over to the mechanism that opened the garage doors. Asami walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was waiting for her.  
“KORRAAA!”  
Korra jumped out from her hiding place and sprinted back into the house, as Asami chased after her on high heels, while carrying her keys, paperwork, and tea.


	2. Asami Retaliates

“I have recruited you to help me get back at Korra,” Asami said with a serious tone, and a devious smile. In front of her stood Meelo, Kai, and Mako.   
“What did she do?” said Kai with visible interest.  
“Yeah, beautiful woman, what did Korra do to upset you? Tell me, I’ll deal with her,” offered Meelo.  
“I know that Bolin helped Korra and everything, but why am I here?” questioned Mako.  
“She made me late for work and then I spent like five hours putting everything in my garage back together!” Asami fumed. “And Mako, you’re here because you need some fun from time to time too,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Ok, so here’s what we’re going to do…”  
***  
Korra cautiously stepped up to the front door of the mansion; Asami nearly strangled her this morning, and then went to fix the cars. Korra did have to admit that she enjoyed watching Asami with her hair up, in a tank top, with grease smudged on her hands and cheek as the poor girl fixed her beloved collection, but she was upset that the girl wouldn’t talk to her all afternoon.   
With Asami not talking to her, Korra decided to give her some space and went out for the day, feeling guiltier and guiltier as the day went on. Korra felt that maybe she did go too far, after all Asami wasn’t working so much to spite the avatar, she was doing it to fix her company. So here she stood, about to walk into her home and apologize to her wonderful, amazing girlfriend, for being a brat and a big baby.  
She walked in to the house, and before she could utter a sound her boot got caught in something, causing her to fall, her face landing flat on the floor.  
“What the?” she looked at her boot and saw that someone tied a string across the door way.   
All of the sudden she heard a battle cry and whipped her head back around to find Meelo in the doorway leading to the living room. He was making a small air vortex with its tip pointing right at Korra. His face was wild, adorned by two black lines under his eyes and a wide grin. “This is for the beautiful woman!” he screamed as Mako, who appeared behind the boy, threw balloons into the vortex. The balloons were flung out of it, heading right for the sprawled out girl. Korra was smacked in her bruised face with dozens of balloons filled with a sweet sticky substance, which tasted a lot like syrup.   
Sputtering and gasping as the substance filled her nose and mouth, she wiped at her eyes. When she could see again she let out a loud roar and jumped up, syrup flying everywhere. The boys’ faces dropped and they began sprinting away, Mako struggling to keep up with Meelo’s air scooter.   
The pissed off Korra ran through the doorway in which the boys were just standing and turned in the direction they headed. Before she could react, Kai tossed a large bowl filled with flour in the air, and blew its contents at Korra. She was momentarily disoriented and when she opened her eyes, after getting the flour off, Kai was nowhere to be found. She cautiously began walking, learning from her previous mistake of blindly going after them, looking around corners, and searched for someone to toss out the window. As she continued to sneak, someone tapped her shoulder from behind.   
Korra jumped up and yelped as someone nearly gave her a heart attack, and when she turned around something slammed into her sticky, white face.   
“You see Korra, when you mess with me you have to think about the consequences,” whispered Asami sweetly in her ear. The pie dropped from Korra’s face and the water tribe girl stood, defeated, in front of Asami, and her grinning gang, who were now standing behind her.  
Korra didn’t know what to do, or who to kill, so she just stood there and let the comprehension settle over her. After a few moments she finally spoke up, “well at least you used my favorite pie.”  
***  
It was nearly midnight, and the boys all left hours ago. Korra was waiting for Asami in bed, while Asami showered. When she walked out of the bathroom and lay down next to Korra, they both spoke up at the exact same time.  
“I’m sorry…”  
Asami giggled and Korra continued to speak, “I shouldn’t have done that this morning, it was really shitty of me.”  
“If it counts for anything, I actually feel much more relaxed today,” Asami snuggled up to her. “I probably could have reacted better too though.”  
“Nah, it was a good prank, and I still can’t believe you got Mako to join. That boy’s got a stick so far up his ass that the whole police force would have problems getting it out,” Korra laughed.  
“I almost had to fake a burglary to get him to come.”  
“I figured,” Korra extinguished the lamps with a swift flick of her hand and turned to Asami, enveloping her in her arms. “Good night.”  
“Good night Korra.”


End file.
